Safe House
by KeepinItEpic
Summary: Before Reckoning! Chloe is having a rough time. She likes Derek but can't tell him and Simons getting in her way! Also a nightmare is haunting her! Can she find out what her dream means? Will she tell Derek before he tells her?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo everybody! So me, and my friend are going to write this story. You guys _might_ know me. Jenaca ;). And my friend JShizzle! Soo here is the storyyy!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

CPOV::

I gasped and sat up in bed. I looked over to my clock. Only 2:15 AM. I closed my eyes, I have been having the same nightmare for the 2 weeks we've been at this safe house! Plus, I wake up at the _same_ time _every_ morning. And it was starting to creep me out.

Yesterday, Andrew told us we would have some new people. A Pyromancer (Which is a half-demon for fire but they call it something else because they have a couple differences) And a Hydromancer (Also a half-demon who only has about one difference so they call it something else). Also, a werewolf and a wizard (Again has a couple differences from a witch/sorcerer so they call is something else).

Gosh, I'm so tired. Why can't I just have a normal, happy life? Oh, well. That dream left a while ago.

I lay back in bed and try to fall asleep.

x**X**x

I woke up. This time it was morning. Tori was already downstairs. What a surprise, she usually wakes up at 10 at _least_.

I sat up and went downstairs.

To be greeted by the new people.

I smiled at them, even though I was so tired, from waking up every night and irritated I could slap them any minute now for just looking at me funny.

"Chloe, glad your up. These are your new roommates. They were also part of the Edison Group experiments." Andrew said as I sat at the table.

"This is Jirah, a hydromancer." He gestured to a olive tone skinned girl, with shinny black hair, going to her shoulders. She was about medium hight and had a huge smile on her face.

"Ello!" She said in a british accent.

"And this is Hunter." He gestured to a _girl_ with freckles all over her face. She was very pale, and had dark brown, almost black hair. She was short, and also had a huge smile on her face. "She is a Pyromancer."

"_Bonjour!" _She said and nodded her head to us.

"This is Max, he is a werewolf." Andrew pointed to a big man, about Derek's age. He had a dark tan, and light brown messy hair (The kind you see on the guys in anime and manga) that matched the color of his skin. He had a bug build and was wearing a tight short sleeve shirt that showed off the _huge_ muscles that he had.

Something that Derek needed to do more often.

"And last but not least, this is Schuyler." **(For those of you who were wondering, its pronounced Sky-lar)**. She looked goth. Black short layered hair that had a lot of bangs on her left side of her face. A neon pink stripe was in her bangs and she was wearing all black.

She smiled at us. "I'm a wizard."

"Okay, now that thats done. lets finish eating."

x**X**x

Once we were done eating, everybody left but me, Jirah, Hunter and Max.

Hunter was in the middle holding Max's hand.

They seemed to be having a fight. Once I thought that they ran out the front door.

I wondered if I should go or not, and decided that I would. Then I ran out after them.

"FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Jirah screamed, as her arms flew out in front of her. Water came zooming out and crashing into Hunter.

Max knew better, and backed away from the fight to stand next to me.

"YOU KNOW I'LL WIN!" Hunter screamed back, and from her soaked body, steam suddenly was coming off of her and fire came out of her hands and hitting Jirah.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Jirah screamed and ran after her. She jumped on top on Hunter and they started rolling around on the ground. Fire, water, and steam was all I could see looking at them rolling around.

"They do this a lot." A deep voice said. I jumped, but them remembered it was just Max.

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep the humor out of my voice.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "AT least once a month, maybe less."

"That must suck having to hear that all the time." I said.

"Actually, it's not too bad. They usually stop-" He help up 3 fingers. "-in three, two, one."

"JIRAH IM SO SORRY!" Hunter screamed and hugged Jirah.

"IM SORRY TOO!" Jirah screamed.

They hugged for about a second, then walked back over to us.

"Hey you guyyys." Jirah sang and Hunter waved.

Whoa. Its like nothing ever happened!

"Let's go back inside." Hunter said. "Its starting to rain and i'm cold!" She hugged herself

"I thought you were a Pyromancer. Aren't you supposed to be _always_ warm?" Max joked

"Not when its raining!" Hunter whined.

Max out his arm around her, and we walked back inside.

Hunter jumped out of his arms and ran to the fireplace that Andrew just lit.

"Watch this." She told me.

She put her hand in the fire!

"Now this!" She took out her hand. No burns or anything!

She came over and put her hand on mine.

OW!

I pulled my hand away really fast.

Her hand was _hot_. It left like touching hot metal, and it _hurt_.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"I know right!" She said "Welllll you better get some cold water on that soon."

I had some washcloths in the drore **(Sorry I have absolutely _no_ idea how to spell that)** "Ill be back then." I told them and ran upstairs.

I got to about the 7th step when I ran into Derek.

"S-s-sorry!" I said. Stupid Stutter! "I n-n-need to g-g-get a washc-c-cloth." I circled around him.

I just blew that shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Next chapter!! So.. Um.. Yea! This next chapter is going to be a tiny tiny bit confusing, But i have faith that You arent as dumb as some of our friends!! There is a little awkward moment but hey, It's all Good!!

Disclaimer: We own everything!! Except this How sad-making

* * *

Chapter 2

CPOV::

I grabbed the washcloth and wet it with cold water.

I rested it on my hand. "Ow!" I whisper-shouted to myself as I walked downstairs.

"Haha! I remember that.. And the time we- "Jirah started,

"Stole 8 cupcakes from Mrs. Fatyguts?" Hunter finished.

Max and Schuyler looked at each other and smiled.

I said to them "So why were you at Edison?"

I looked kinda of emabarassed at their astonished looks.. Crap

HPOV::

When Chloe asked that, I felt my insides go cold. Jirahs smile left her face and came back up a sad frown.

"They thought that I had A Pyromania disorder. When ever I Got too cold, I would freak.. And start fire in my room. It was crazy.. They gave me all these pills and shots." I shuddered slightly.

Jirah patted my arm. She then said "They thought that I was Bipolar. It was really that, whenever Hunter was too hot, I would start to become steam. Which made me mad. And naturally I was very happy.. So, BOOM, Bipolar." She rolled her eyes.

I looked at Chloe for a reaction. Her face was unfathomable. Weird.

JPOV::

My mind was whirring. I hated thinking a bout Edison. It made me want to puke.

They were so Awful to me and Hunter. They barely let us talk. She is my only friend..

I stood up and walked upstairs. I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. Just anywhere but there for now. I looked in 2 rooms and found mine and Hunters items. I sat on the yellow bed and Cried. Then there was a Knock.

CPOV::

After Jirah Ran out the room, Me and Hunter went upstairs to find her. Hunter Found the door and knocked. She gestured for me to come in.

Jirah was on the bed, her eyes were red and eyeliner streaked down her cheeks. She had a watery smile on her face. Hunter was Keeping her distance for some reason.

"Jirah, Are you ok?" I asked Tentively.

"YA.. It's just..Edison.. It scares me alot. Im so confused.. with my life. My dad is so not magical, and My mother..Is somewhere else now.."She looked misty when she said that.

"Oh.. I-I-Im so sorry, ya know for your m-m-mom.." I said, curse my stupid stutter.

"What? My mom.. OH!" she exclaimed, then laughed quickly."My mom's not dead. Shw moved to Michagain. It was crazy."

I blushed and smiled. Hunter suddenly stood up. Jirah looked at her and Hunter nodded.

"Really? Now?" Jirah said, Slightly annoyed.

"Yes. Come on." Hunter closed her eyes and then grabbed Jirah's arm. It looked wierd for such a Midget to be taking control.

The two suddenly fled and I looked shocked. WHAT THe Heck?!

* * *

AHHH! i hope it's good!! REVIEW! RATE! FAVE! -Loves form Jshizzle and Jenaca


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! Its meeeeee! Okay so wasn't the last chapter AWESOME!? LOL Backstabber wrote that one! SHE's an amazing writer! Okay now its my turn!\**

**Disclaimer::**

**Jenaca: Hmm why do I feel the sudden urge to hug somebody?**

**Backstabber: You wont after this.**

**Jenaca: *runs and hugs Backstabber* Won't after what?**

**Backstabber: After I tell you we don't own anything.**

**Jenaca: Gasp! **

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

_CPOV_

What just happened?

They just disappeared! Out of nowhere!

I looked around. Weird...

"BOO!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped around.

There was Jirah and Hunter with smug looks on their faces.

"B-b-but y-y-you w-wer-re ov-v-ver th-there!" I stutter out like a maniac

"Haha! Its one of the tricks we can do." Jirah said mysteriously, and put her head down so a shadow was covering her whole face except for her eyes.

I took a step back. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the other tricks they could do.

That's when Derek came running in. "Chloe? Are you okay?"

_DPOV_

I lay in my bed, being bored out of my mind.

Simon was probably either hitting on Chloe or that new girl. Why does he always get the girlsaybe I scare them?

Oh well, I thought. I dont really care... Do I?

I heard a scream.

Ow! that hurt my ears!

But I soon forgot about that when I figured out who the scream was from.

Chloe.

I jumped off of my bed and ran to her room.

When I got there I say Jirah and Hunter holding hands and laughing, and Chloe shaking.

"Chloe?" I asked "Are you okay?"

Then Hunter and Jirah stated laughing harder and harder.

"We'll give you guys some _alone _time." Jirah said romantically.

Hunter laughed. "See you guys laterrrrr!" Hunter sung as she and Jirah walked out the door.

Then I did something weird for me.

I _blushed!_

I looked over to Chloe to see that she was blushing too.

"I'm going to go eat... " I said and walked out the door in a very fast walk.

Once I got back in my room I lay on my bed again, and put my arm o

ver my face.

Im such an Idiot.

_MPOV_

Stupid scream!

I feel like my ears are going to explode!

I pull my hands up and rub my ears. They are still ringing.

Why do I have a feeling that Hunter and Jirah were the culprits?

_Because they always are_. The wolf told me.

I wonder If all werewolves have inner wolves that talk to them.

I know they always are I told the wolf.

_Too bad one of them's your mate._ Said the wolf

Yeah, I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes Too bad

I got off the couch and walked over to the fridge.

Ugh. Headache.

I opened the fridge and it welcomed me by blowing an icy wind in my face.

I found nothing. I closed the fridge and looked in the freezer.

Yum, Ice cream.

I took the tub of i tout and then grabbed some Tylenol.

I swallowed the two pills I grabbed and scooped a big bite of ice cream into my mouth.

Ahh...Ice Cream...

JPOV

"I kinda like that guy." I said to Hunter quietly.

She giggled. "He is kinda cute right?"

I smiled at her. "Just like that one Guy."

Hunter smirked "Very nice Jirah."

I smacked her arm "He was my favorite!"

Hunter looked a little confused "I thought you Liked Timmy."

I made a Funny face "Tiiiimmyyyy... make me want to hurl a Tuna sandwhich."

Hunter laughed again and said "Meaanie."

I suddenly go an Idea. "Lets go watch Chole and Dereks Luuve session."

Hunter quietly said "Idk.."

"Pleaseee?" I pleaded.

"Ok.." She gave in, Still looking Uneasy.

"It'll be FUN!" I said, Grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door.


	4. Invetation

**K you guyyysss here is the next chapter... PLEASE SUGGEST TO FRIENDS please! **

**Disclaimer:: We do not own Derek :( But we do own Max :D!**

Oh yea!

* * *

HPOV::

Jirah was wrong. Derek was in _his_ room! And I was kinda looking forward to that....

"Jirah, Derek's in his own room." I told her

"How can you tell?" She asked

"'Cause we looked in every room, including Chloe's--which she was _alone_ in."

Jirah rubbed her chin and glared to the floor. "You sure?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Fine. " Jirah replied "Let's go find Schuyler." She crossed her arms and stomped downstairs.

I wonder if she really _is_ Bipolar...?

Jpov

I was totally mad.

"How could they not be ALL lovey dovey?" I whined to Schuyler.

She just smiled at me and said "They are probably shy."

Max Nodded.

"Thanks for taking my side! You guys are so mean!!" I Stood up and ran up stairs.

When I got up stairs I thought for a minute. If they are shy of _each other_ I could make it so they're not. I smiled to myself.

I am a lovey dovey _genius._

CPOV::

Why did I feel so embarrassed? I put my head in my hands, I like Derek. I wonder if I ever really DID like Simon, the feeling for Derek have just been waiting to come out. Now it does and I feel like _crap!_

_Knock knock knock!_

"Come in!"

Jirah came in and shut the door quietly behind her. "Heyyyyyyyyy....' She said, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked I knew something bad was going to happen. I groaned inside.

She handed me and envelope. "Open iiiiitttt!" She whispered as she left, that huge grin glued to her face.

I rolled my eyes and opened the note:

**Partayyyyy!**

**Where?: **_Safe house_

**When?:**_ Tonight at 6_

**Who?: **_If this card mean guests... EVERBODY if it mean a b-day party or something' NO ONES!!_

_Love Jirah and Hunter ;)_

Oh my God. I shook my head, they are so weird!

HPOV::

"OMG! You are _crazy!!" _I said "I can_not_ believe you called him! You know what happened last time!"

Jirah laughed as the memory went through her head. "That was funny! I mean, Max was so jealous he broke his nose! Anyway..." She said getting back on subject. "It worked with you and Max, it can happen with Derek and Chloe. And if that _doesn't_ happen, we'll have Max break his nose again and Chloe will be laughing so hard she'll faint and Derek will stay at her bedside!"

"Okay Jirah... whatever you think..." I said

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) plaza review!**


End file.
